


La Migliore

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Surprises, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Magda riaprì gli occhi di scatto, perfettamente sveglia e inconsapevole di quanto tempo fosse passato; una rapida occhiata alla finestra le fece comprendere che non era ancora neppure l'alba, e che quindi non erano passati che pochi minuti, non ore come temeva. In effetti aveva ancora il fiatone.Bene.





	La Migliore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, sesta settimana.

Magda riaprì gli occhi di scatto, perfettamente sveglia e inconsapevole di quanto tempo fosse passato; una rapida occhiata alla finestra le fece comprendere che non era ancora neppure l'alba, e che quindi non erano passati che pochi minuti, non ore come temeva. In effetti aveva ancora il fiatone. _Bene_.

Anche l'uomo alle sue spalle, rantolava - anche se sempre più piano. "Ci siamo divertiti ieri sera, eh?" mormorò Magda, tamburellando le dita perfettamente curate su uno dei monogrammi incisi sulla seta del copriletto. Poteva sentire ancora una traccia dei loro odori mischiati, se si sforzava abbastanza da ignorare gli altri. "Devo farmi una doccia, capiscimi. Tra poco devo tornare al lavoro."

Un lamento e un singhiozzo furono le uniche risposte che ottenne. Magda non se ne curò più di tanto: per quanto adorasse il calore della notte precedente, e di ogni notte passata con un numero sempre più alto di persone dai volti sempre più dimenticabili, non vedeva l'ora di liberarsene. Baciava labbra ruvide e mandibole mal rasate e pelli dai profumi forti che lo disgustavano, succhiava cazzi pur essendo ciò che più odiava, lasciava che la possedessero negli orifizi che preferivano finché non arrivava la meritata liberazione. Un brindisi con la bottiglia di vino assurdamente costosa che immancabilmente il cliente, o lei stessa se il cliente era un vero spilorcio, aveva fatto recapitare dal servizio in camera prima del sesso. La promessa di un secondo round ancora più appassionato, per compensare l'eiaculazione precoce che nove volte su dieci aveva colto l'altro nella smania di sentire una fica giovane e fresca, la più bella fica d'Italia, liscia e strettissima e semplicemente perfetta, stringersi in spasmi violenti intorno al proprio cazzo.

E quella promessa Magda la pronunciava sempre con un sorriso sornione, e il suo interlocutore si fissava sempre o su quella, o sulle tette prosperose dai capezzoli sempre turgidi, mai sulle dita che spargevano polvere grigia sulla superficie del vino, e che poi porgevano lo stesso bicchiere. E poi si ripeteva la replica del vecchio film: il cliente che sorride vacuo, il bicchiere che si rovescia, Magda che tira fuori un astuccio dalla sua borsetta; un lampo d'acciaio vibrato con precisione sulla gola dell'uomo, un secondo sulle labbra, un terzo all'altezza del polmone, perché il bastardo crepi soffrendo.

La doccia liberatrice, le dita che pizzicano le labbra della sua vagina, concludendo l'orgasmo in sospeso dalla scopata precedente.

Uscita dalla doccia, Magda tirò fuori una pezza bianca e rimosse con cura a una a una ogni sua traccia: dalle porte, dalla finestra, dal letto, dalla bottiglia e dai bicchieri. Si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte al letto ancora nuda, per vederlo meglio spirare davanti ai suoi occhi, poi indossò il miniabito e le ballerine ripiegate nella sua borsa e cancellò le sue ultime tracce.

La parrucca la lasciò in corrispondenza di una telecamera, nel suo punto cieco, prima di indossarne un'altra sulla testa calva e levigata. Magda uscì dall'albergo, concedendosi una ricca colazione a un bar ancora più costoso; un imprenditore le fece offrire una rosa rossa, e lei sorrise, preparandosi a ricominciare.


End file.
